dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mytharox
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dog page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 19:51, November 16, 2009 Thanks Thank you for the welcome. Heads up I used your 'Headband' page as the basis for my 'Golden Scythe 4:90 Black' page. I'm new to this, so I just wanted to say thank you :)--Jbloodthorn 00:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :You are welcome, hope you have a good time editing, btw your new page is kind of similar to Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve ;) Mytharox 00:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Markup code thing Thanks! I love your idea for the icon. I had wanted to do it originally but couldn't figure out where's a good spot for it. I figured - "get it done first, and perfect it later". I'll try to figure out where/how I want the icon to go. For your second question - I am only going to write up the page for the Set - eg. "Legion of the Dead Armor". You're welcome to go deeper and work on sub-set-pages like "Legion of the Dead Armor Gloves". Another option is to use the main set page and place the details under subheaders. : Personally, I prefer for my information to be in one page (without it being excessively large) - price, inscription, icon, screenshot, how-to find it. Otherwise I have to go through too many page clicks to get to the information - eg, I want to find out how to obtain the Helm and have to go through Armor Sets -> Juggernaut Armor -> Juggernaut Helm. However, there is merit in your suggestion - if I wanted to find out about the Juggernaut Helm, I might just search for Juggernaut Helm - so either a redirect to the Juggernaut Armor page is required, or the Juggernaut Helm page can contain all the information required to get the helm... My only desire (DEMON!) is for the data to be as synchronized as possible - so importing the page would be my preference. --Tierrie 20:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : The updates not synchronizing is my main concern as well. I resolved that problem by ensuring changing the sub-pages so the "Summary" row can be included. For example in Juggernaut Armor you will see that the entire article is enclosed in a tag... except for the summary row. Then, by calling . Loleil 20:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Nature of the Beast Thanks. I didn't think there was a way to get out without killing her. I'll remove the query and will put it into the Talk page next time. --MiyuEmi 14:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re Origins creatures Yes all creatures appearing in DA:O should eventually end up categorized there. I wrote a lead sentence, but if you want to add more, please do. Thanks for pointing that out. Loleil 21:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the comment about the Haven page, I appreciate it a lot. Pinkmullet 13:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ironbark Hi! Tested it now, the guy still hates me, but stealing from him does not break the wood quest :D Same here, ONLY place ppl even noticed where at the elves :) Not so strange maybe, we where the only outsiders and theft bay never happend there before :D Re: Bridge and gauntlet Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't even realize it. I don't think I can change it though, I don't have the original screen shots anymore. If I took out the first step the second step would still show where the first character moved to his spot from so it would be a little weird. Removing "file" and "image" pre-fix from template image Thanks so much for helping out with this! The changeover has gone better than I was hoping and I've got my fingers crossed that it will be plain sailing from here. Thanks again Loleil 01:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. It's an addictive hobby, but it's been great seeing the site come from less than 100 articles to where it is now. Loleil 01:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The Fade Noticed how great the Broken Circle stuff was coming along, and it seemed wrong that we were linking to external maps hehe. So, I created this real quick; I tried to get the contrast as good as I could, hence the orangey letters. If that look is good enough for you, I'll go ahead and redo all the external maps on The Fade: Lost in Dreams; if you want me to make any changes, let me know and I'll make it happen. Thanks. - Pwr905 20:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : Could you use black nameplates at 50% opacity and slide them between the layers containing the texts and the background? It would enhance the contrast of the words. --Tierrie 20:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Affirmative. To be continued. - Pwr905 20:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Templates I made some tweaks to give an idea of how it'd work - allowing the user to enter |gold = 4, |silver = 15 and so forth. Its also possible to create some maths so that they only need to enter the value and the math is calculated for them. If I get the Selty issue resolved, I will be glad to take a look into it. --Tierrie 21:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : Just got back from lunch. I'll give it a try. --Tierrie 22:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: I messed around a little and I remember the issue now. In order to use variables this Wikia needs to have VariableExtensions installed. Whereas to use #expr it only needs ParserFunctions. After scanning through the list of extensions I noticed that it does not have VariableExtensions. Best bet is to ask JoePlay to install it. Once done, the expression is calculated as /10000}} for gold. --Tierrie 22:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::The template looks great. Feel free to overwrite Template:ItemInfobox when you're ready. Perhaps once the variables business is all sorted out? Loleil 00:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wiki code is magical! Loleil 01:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Just a heads up Talk:Downloadable_Content#Manually_downloading_DLC - JoePlay (talk) 23:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Mytharox, thanks for the message! I tried to add the coin images, they just wouldn't line up and in the end I had to removed them. Also copying those pictures from other articles didn't work. If you could teach me the proper way to do it I'll have it fixed as soon as possible. I'm really horrible at doing this :S Thanks again! Picture Categories Thanks so much for not only uploading a plethora of images, but categorizing too, sometimes it feels like I'm waging a one-woman war against uncategorized pictures . If you want to make it easier for yourself you can actually categorize them when you upload. In the summary section, you can just write in the category you want, as you would a regular page (i.e.Category:Characters). Thanks so much. Loleil 23:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Filling in a few gaps? I'd say it's closer to filling in a few hundred gaps. You've done great work here . Loleil 00:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I've never actually used the add image option, but, having a look, I don't think there is a way to add categories through that option either. So you can use the "Upload image" option on the sidebar, and save time categorizing and loose time writing up the image link, or use the "add image" and have the problems reversed! So just use whatever method works best for you. Loleil 23:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Copper Oops, do they use bronze or copper bits in DAO? Either way, I made just in case ;) --Tierrie 01:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : It works on Juggernaut Helm but not on Faith's Edge. There's Demons at work here. I'm gonna grab coffee and look into it. Damn demons. Almost as bad as pigeons. --Tierrie 18:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Fixed it. By opening the Faith's Edge, previewing it and saving it. Demons at work I tell ya. Demons! --Tierrie 18:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: My suggestion re Wade is to create an include - and then call it from all of Wade's pages. That'll save people one extra page click since its a fairly short description. I'm with you when on the "too many discussions" point. But I am also a big proponent of minimal clicks. ;) --Tierrie 19:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I like your idea - I'm just not convinced that that's the best way to execute it. By hard-including (via includes) the discussion into every Wade page, you allow the readers to go to just one page to get their information. Plus you force them to make the edits at the include file - so it automatically propagates to all the pages. And finally, I believe that each item page should answer these questions - "what is it? how do i get it? where do i get it? who do i have to kill to get it?". By moving the discussion away via a link - you move the answer one degree further. --Tierrie 20:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Right - not every page needs to include the file. My concern is restricted to the item pages only. You make a good point about the pages High Dragon or Mountain Top. In my opinion, those are a creature page and a location page - so people who are going there want to know "where can i find a high dragon? how do i kill it? and what does she drop" with the subtext being "what good is a dragon scale?". Similarly, the location page should answer the questions, "where is this? what will i expect to find it? are there any notable locations or things I need to get from here before i leave the zone?". Again the subtext for that is "what is a drake? what good is a drake scale". :::::In both those examples, its sufficient that there's a short blurb with a link to Wade for information regarding crafting the Dragon Armor. Your current description works great for that purpose. --Tierrie 20:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::On a related note, that Drake Scale Armor quest page should also have the full include - after all, they will want to know the optimal way to solve the problem. In addition, someone posted a conclusive evidence of how the "donation" mechanism works at Wade%27s_Superior_Drakeskin_Armor. If you are going to use the include system, you will find that information useful. --Tierrie 20:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::On that note of Wade discussion spam - the best way to end it is to conclusive describe in great detail how to get the armor in the best optimal once. Once that's done, it becomes gospel ;) --Tierrie 20:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Removing My Work I posted a response on the Bevin page. If we are to create so many pages, we should have at least proper links to each other =) I have linked the A Missing CHild Quest to Bevin Thanks for the help Thanks for helping out about Ruck's picture =) I tried something like that but i really don't know how to put the image there on the definition of the character itself.. I mean, wikia has its definition like that: http://www.zilefile.com/files/9751_hgmva/Clipboard-1.jpg then Ruck's definition image is like: http://www.zilefile.com/files/9752_gdmto/Clipboard-2.jpg My intention was put that image file ->> file:Ruck.jpg as an character definition picture, but it's locked. Blood Mage Curious as to why you edited out the addition regarding the inability of the non-Warden characters to unlock the specialization. The cross referencing to the Arl of Redcliff quest is great but seems to be forcing an 'extra click' to be able to find out that none of the other four characters can unlock it. --Fritti Tailchaser 12:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: The Pearl and Maleficiar I'm trying to cut down on repeat information, which is why I nixed enemies as thought the only enemies (mercenaries) were already covered by the involvement section, but I've just remembered the pretend Grey Warden supporters are there too, so please restore or write in the involvement section. I'm also trying to neaten the pages, which is why I removed the empty headings. If you want to avoid further attacks from my overly judicious editing you could add in some invisible text like this. though perhaps an template might make intent clearer. I'd certainly like to come up with a gold standard for our locations pages (and all pages), sooner rather than later, so we have one set format that all pages can use, but that might be a project for tomorrow. I'll fix up the character box so it can have an optional rank and skills section for characters who are enemies, and perhaps we can add an involvement section in Maleficar describing how they feature in the game. Loleil 11:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Calculations I figured out how to do your calculations. Given value=65532, it will spit out 6, 55, 32 - |gold= }/10000)}} |silver= } mod 10000)/100)}} |bronze= } mod 100)}} Warden's Keep Myth, we have a problem. Soldier's Peak is the location / quest. You moved over everything associated with the DLC over to the quest page. The DLC page needs to answer "what is included in this DLC" which it previously answered. And now does not. In addition, the DLC does not simply unlock the quest - it also unlocks the items, talents, and achievements. These items, talents and achivements are not subcategories of the quest Soldier's Peak. They are each, individually a subcategory by itself.. The Soldier's Peak quest should remain JUST the quest, where the DLC needs to present an overview. If you want to keep the walkthrough in the Soldier's Peak, fine, but everything else should be under Warden's Keep. Warden's Keep (DLC) | -------------------------------------------------------------------> etc | | | | | Achievements Talents Items Quests Areas Warden's Keep (DLC) | Soldier's Peak (Quest) <- unnecessary indirection | ---------------------------------------------------------------> etc | | | | Achievements Talents Items Area Regards --Tierrie 01:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : I'll take care of it. I think I'm a lot more AR (anal retentive) than you are, and you're much more easy going ;) If I do it, at least we'll both be happy. Hahaa! Cheers! --Tierrie 01:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Jarvia's Hideout I'm really sorry to ask (and not do it myself), but do you think you could create a page for Jarvia's Hideout, the location? You're awesome at make the location pages. And, um, if the map is called something else in-game (Jarvia's Carta or whatever), then go with that name, of course. - Ancestralmask 16:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yay, thanks so much for making the Carta Hideout page. And as for the Entering Jarvia's Hideout thing... ugh, can I just express my absolute HATRED for the way quests are set up in DAO? I'll load up my game when I get home and see if I can't figure out how all the main quests are tied together. But this embedded quest thing is just the stupidest thing ever. You might be right about needing a different "Orzammar: The Second Task" page. As long as the other two redirect there, it should be no problem. - Ancestralmask 21:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::My idea would be to have one overarching page, which would, in this case, be A Paragon of Her Kind, which lists all the quests included in it. The smaller quests (which probably nobody will be looking up, but just in case) would redirect to there, while the large quests would have their separate pages. As long as somebody looking up the walkthrough, A Paragon of Her Kind, and the sub-quest (like, say, Entering Jarvia's Hideout) can find it all in an orderly fashion... then it's good. But the main quest pages are a bit of a mess and hard to navigate. I left some thoughts over at the Walkthrough Talk page, dunno if you wanted to add your two cents there. I really wish DAO quests were as straightforward as Oblivion quests. - Ancestralmask 21:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, me and Oblivion have a love-hate relationship. I played it with a friend, and I absolutely loved it... but now that I've completed all of the big quests, I have no drive to play it any further. Plus, since I got the 360 version, no mods. :::On the topic of long text faqs though, I was browsing the Gamefaqs forums yesterday (big mistake, I know), and somebody wanted a detailed Sidequest FAQ. Yet for whatever reason, he thought the wiki was unusable. It HAD to be in a straight list format. He's probably going to be waiting for his guide for a while. But anyway, yeah. I'll need a better idea of what quests are where first. Especially the smaller ones. *sigh* I have to admit, I very, very rarely checked the in-game journal. It was faster to use the wiki to look up what I needed to do. - Ancestralmask 22:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I played Morrowind with mods. Oh, it was glorious. Until some glitch or whatever caused me to fall through the floor, and then I lost interest in playing. I think the reason I'm enjoying DAO more than either of those TES games is just because the characters are so much richer. Every unique character you talk to seems to have his or her own distinctive voice, and sure, some of the faces/hairs are similar, you aren't going to find an important NPC's twin anywhere... Besides, there are actually EVIL choices. Even if Oblivion let you steal and murder left and right, there was no way to side with the necromancers during the Mages Guild quest (and I would have loved to do that), or to actually screw people over, most of the time? Even doing the Dark Brotherhood didn't feel particularly evil to me. .... Also, I admit it, I'm a sucker for romance subplots. - Ancestralmask 23:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ugh, I went to look up the quest log using my epilogue-save..... first of all, why does Of Noble Blood show up on my quest list when I'm playing as a female mage? BUT ANYWAY. I think that, aside from Paragon of her Kind, the quests aren't as confusing. It's... not feasible to have each quest listed, IMO? Although Paragon of Her Kind is actually two separate quests, once listed under "The Blight" and once under "Orzammar." Broken Circle only has the fade sequence as a sub-quest, while Nature of the Beast has no subquest at all. *ssiiiiigh* how confusing. - Ancestralmask 12:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Edits. Just a small note to say you made some really nice edits, cleaning up the wiki and keeping it clean ;)--Mytharox 20:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the encouragement! Figured it was the least I could do while I was passing by, considering the amount of help the wiki's been to me. :) --vom 22:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you - sorry I didn't respond earlier, got lost in the shuffle (as Oghren would say). If you notice any errors, don't hesitate to let me know. I've been staring at spreadsheets for like two weeks, so it all looks the same at this point. I'm thinking he'll to iterate over the relevant pages (he has a log) in a day or so and change 'Melee Crit Chance' to 'Critical Chance', and so on. - Pwr905 07:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm lumping this in here just because hehe. :You seem to be on a Map Drive, of sorts, and more power to you. In case you were unaware of it, I wanted to draw your attention, however, to something that might be useful - this and this. I'm not sure if there are specific requirements (yet; only did a cursory glance, but there don't seem to be) for the hosting wiki, but if not it seems like it would greatly help the presentation of the infinite items/locations/notes/etc on maps. I just wanted to point it out to you, and get any feedback on the idea of adding it. - Pwr905 22:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Anvil of the Void Sorry, tried to help you with your Anvil of the Void page but there might be something wrong with the system or with my system. Stuff I was putting in kept disappearing. I won't touch it until I know everything is working properly. Hopefully I didn't mess it up for you. --MiyuEmi 22:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll wait until you're finished with the page. Yeah, I saw your message. I think I'll just leave the High Dragon as I have been until I'm at a higher level. Just go in there and beat it and be done with it! --MiyuEmi 22:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Codex Entry I'm so sorry I hadn't responded to either your comment on Death of a Templar or your forum topic. If something like that happens again, please let me know. I wouldn't enjoy having to wait three weeks to get an issue resolved either! I'll go post my thoughts in the forum so we can get the codex sorted. You, Tierrie and Pwr905 are exactly who I'd pick as admins. JoePlay suggested that people interested in becoming admins essentially nominate themselves by posting a request for adminship discussion in the Wiki Discussion topic, stating what their interests in the wiki are and why they'd like to become an admin. The community can then post feedback on whether they would support a candidate becoming an admin. I'd encourage you to go for it you are interested. Loleil 01:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh that's okay, it has certainly been time consuming to try and keep aware of everything. I still feel bad that I didn't pick it up earlier, but at least you've been able to create a few hundred other pages in the mean time ;-) and now we can move forward and work on making the codex pages as good as possible. Loleil 08:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Just saw your post in the forums. I'm glad, and best of luck. Loleil 08:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Codex items box template Thanks for the handy hint about separating boxes you left on my talk page - I'll go through and apply it. Also, as you created Template:CodexInfoBox and no-one else has used it, I thought you and I could sort out the final (well, for now) template between us. As I mentioned, I created a duplicate Template:CodexInfobox to muck around with. Now I need to tidy up after myself, but I don't like to edit your template without asking first. Mine is almost identical to yours, except, I think: (i) a slightly different order for presenting info - I always think required fields should appear first! (ii) I've used 'See also' instead of 'Involves' as I think the former is a bit less jargon-y and (iii) I've amended the comments against each parameter to reflect the latest thinking coming out of the codex entry discussion. Are you happy for me to overwrite your template with mine, so I can request deletion of my duplicate? Thanks! --Zoev 00:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Picture question I have concerning the picture you contibuted: Leliana and Cute Nug.jpg What armor is Leliana wearing? Thank you for your time. Linking to categories You are a star! Thank you. --Zoev 12:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) You are now offically an admin In case you hadn't noticed the extra buttons, or news, I just wanted to let you all know that you are officially an admin. provides a good run-down, but it's basically just a matter of blocking the bad guys, deleting the bad pages , and continuing to edit as you have been. Loleil 11:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Captured! Okay, you've twisted my arm... why did you have to go and do that:)? I'll take a pass at Captured! and try to tidy it up a bit. It's a bit of a nightmare with all the permutations so I'll only be able to get so far. Still, it'll be much easier now you've put everything on one page, and I can at least merge the existing walkthroughs and if there are any conflicts I can flag them on the talk page. Here goes ... --Zoev 01:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) re: Sortable Tables Thank you thank you. Its been a long time coming. And I'm glad its finally figured out ;) Now we get the best of both worlds! --Tierrie 20:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Cousland History i need to know if already exist an article about of the history of the family cousland, i'm updating articles about cousland's but i cant found a article of their history --Makoto DK 23:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Default templates Thank you! That was one of those things I'd been wanting to do for ages. I figured it must be under the Mediawiki namespace, but I never got any further. Thanks again. Loleil 23:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) See "Helping out" Heading Please check Forum:Front Page changes and comment on this. -- Snfonseka 03:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Image of Leliana with Nug I was just curious as to the screenshot that you have uploaded of Leliana with the cute nug. Do you know what armor she is wearing in that shot? I have never seen a two piece armor on her. :She is wearing the Dalish Armor, it might not be the best in stats, but I found it one of the best looking ones for her ;)Mytharox 12:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Totally new Hi I am totally new to this and don't know html or whatever markup language you guys are using. I added a little trivia on the runecrafting page and it is there but right justified. Sorry but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know if you guys don't want people who can't code adding to a page. Just thought I would throw it out there and see if it worked. Cheers. ```` :It looks like Tetracycloide already fixed that before I could. Thanks for adding new info though :)--Mytharox 14:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your warm Welcom Look fwd. to being around. I have used this wiki much and enjoy the content. heck, if it were not for this wiki and the mods, it would have been a one play through game. I'm now on my 5th. Still fun. A newbie Hi, thanks for the warm welcome. I have a question. If you want to reply to a question that someone has on one of the forums, how do you do so? Active or inactive? Hey Mytharox, nice to see you around . With Max21's promotion I was going to update the admin list, but I wasn't sure whether you were planning to be active, semi-active, or inactive in future admin duties. Also, just a heads up that most new use , you can get an idea of the format decided on for houses at Dwyn's Home, and don't forget that preview button ;). 22:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Great! The traps are still there under notes, and I was going to add the worn amulet back in I just wanted to make a page for it first. 00:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe I had that rhyme stuck in my head for a period of time last year, so that helped! I got the feeling that there may have been parts of the orphanage quest that were cut, but I suppose we shall never know. 11:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey, I was wondering if you could use the newly created template on the images you recently uploaded. The permission would be . I am trying to get these on the most pages as possible, so any help is appreciated. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 14:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I blame horrible organization. I have edited MediaWiki:Uploadtext to ask people to use it, and I still need to add all of the licenses. There is no way to use a 'check box', just initiative from the people uploading images. Most images uploaded from now on without obvious source and permissions will be deleted. Nothing is worse than using illegal image processes. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 14:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hey Myth! It seems just like yesterday when we were all working on this site together. How a year passes. I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. You've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! -- 00:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I supposidely went through the main 4 levels of the fade. Burning tower, Demon spawn area.. etc..... BUT FOR SOME FUCKING REASON I HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR HOURS!!!! ( no joke) Trying to figure out how to get into the FUCKING gay forms of the fire man spirit and gay rock golem but for some reason i can't...... i have beaten the gay templar and all that good stuff and yet i still can't get into any fucking form but this gay damn mouse..... CAN you please help me out with this at all and tell me step by step how i can get to these forms and how to use them....?